(R)-3,5-dimethyl-benzoic acid N-(1-tert-butyl-butyl)-N′-(2-ethyl-3-methoxy-benzoyl)-hydrazide (referred to herein as “Compound 1”) is a diacylhydrazine ligand used in ecdysone receptor-based inducible gene expression systems to regulate in vitro and in vivo gene expression, and treat diseases such as cancer.
US 2009/0163592 A1 discloses Compound 1, methods of making Compound 1, compositions comprising Compound 1, and methods of using Compound 1 to modulate in vitro or in vivo therapeutic gene expression in a host cell. For example, murine IL-12 expression, under the control of the RheoSwitch Therapeutic System® (RTS®) technology, is induced by administration of Compound 1 to mice. US 2009/0163592 A1 also discloses (S)-3,5-dimethyl-benzoic acid N-(l-tert-butyl-butyl)-N′-(2-ethyl-3-methoxy-benzoyl)-hydrazide (referred to herein as “Compound 2”).